


Concentric

by GreenOnyx



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domination, Domme Hecate, F/F, Hagatha, Hecate is stern but not heartless, Spanking, Submission, The Wrong Hackle, a little aftercare goes a long way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 12:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12321201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenOnyx/pseuds/GreenOnyx
Summary: AU: Alma Cackle respected the witch’s code too much to do what her heart told her she should. She told the truth and allowed Agatha to rightly inherit control of Cackle’s Academy. Agatha pursued and married Hecate shortly after she came to work at the school, only taking her home to meet her family after the fact. Slowly, over years of restricted contact with Agatha’s family Hecate has fallen in love with Ada, and, she suspects, out of love with Agatha.





	Concentric

Agatha had been on the verge of expelling another girl who had achieved less than 70% on her spell science exam. She was becoming more hotheaded since Hecate had insisted on sleeping in her own room. There had been an incident last term when one of Hecate’s first year girls had needed her in the night and not known where to find her (in the headmistress’ bed, as she always was). Agatha had acquiesced but it had upset her. She’d been even harder on everyone, especially Hecate since the term began. Girls were often found crying in the hallway, having been made to feel they didn’t deserve to learn the craft. There was a time when Hecate and Agatha had seen eye to eye on the subjects of high standards and academic discipline-or so Hecate had thought. Agatha had to learn the hard way that not everyone could be like her. She needed no extra study time, no imposed order to keep her mind clear and her wits sharp. She was a naturally gifted witch, one of the most powerful Hecate had ever known. Her power and her confidence had attracted Hecate when she had first come to teach at Cackle’s, but her power and her talent were her weaknesses. They made her rash and unpredictable. When Hecate agreed to marry Agatha they decided on several things right away, they would keep their respective surnames to minimize confusion at school, Hecate would inherit the school if she outlived Agatha and her sister, and that if Agatha couldn’t have Hecate, no one could. Agatha’s tumultuous temper had once excited Hecate. She had been young and impressionable and very impressed by this strong, passionate, forceful woman. Over the years, the appeal had lessened. Hecate felt more like a minder than a woman in love. 

After three crying girls and one near expulsion in a single morning Hecate resolved to calm her wife’s nerves. She went to Agatha’s office during her free period. Agatha looked up briefly, but said nothing. She was punishing Hecate for abandoning her. Hecate waved her hand, locking the door and putting up a silencing spell.  
“Stand up.” Hecate commanded as she approached the desk. Agatha cocked an eyebrow at her  
”Are you giving the orders now, Mrs. Hardbroom?”  
“Today I am. Stand up, Mrs. Cackle.” Agatha kept her face free of expression. She stood and clasped her hands in front of her. “Come to me” Hecate commanded from her position beside the desk. Agatha obeyed. She stood between Hecate and the desk, eyeing Hecate as if daring her to challenge one of her decisions. She was ready for a fight. She would not get one. Hecate grabbed her hands, separating them, letting them fall to Agatha’s sides. Hecate stepped forward, pressing her thigh hard against her wife’s cunt, pinning her against the edge of the desk with her body. Agatha closed her eyes and breathed in through her teeth  
“Don’t start anything you can’t finish, Mrs. Hardbroom”  
“When has finishing you ever been a problem for me?” Hecate asked in a silvery voice. Agatha merely breathed in and leaned back against the desk. She settled in very easily to being doted on, it fit well into her view of the world. 

Agatha tilted her chin up, indicating where she’d like Hecate to begin. The younger witch traced the tip of her finger down her wife’s throat and down her chest. Hecate used a very precise scission spell to make the fabric of Agatha’s dress split beneath her finger (she would mend it before she left, but for now this dress was an obstacle). She kissed the smile that had appeared on Agatha’s red lips. When she undressed her wife Hecate was always reminded of the intense infatuation that had drawn and kept her close to her side. She stopped cutting the dress and pulled it off of Agatha’s shoulders, bunching it around her arms, using it to pull her lover’s body to her mouth. She pressed her mouth to Agatha’s throat, covering it in deep, hungry kisses.  
“One could almost be forgiven” Agatha taunted “for thinking you loved me”.  
Hecate bit the spot on Agatha’s chest she had been about to kiss. Agatha inhaled sharply. Hecate bit her again, softer this time. She said nothing, Agatha loved to test her, to tease her, to spoil for a fight when what she really wanted from Hecate was affection. Hecate lifted Agatha’s breast to her mouth, ravishing the flesh that wasn’t covered by her lingerie. She resisted the urge to magic the fabric out of her way, it wasn’t time yet. She grabbed the untouched fabric at Agatha’s waist and ripped it open until it revealed her stocking-clad thighs. Agatha always dressed to the nines under her clothes: always silk and lace, always stockings and suspenders. Even in her choice of underclothes Agatha was always exerting control. She controlled everything in her world-until she surrendered control to Hecate.

Hecate smoothed her hands down Agatha’s sides. She squeezed and stroked her plump arse and thighs. She kissed Agatha’s bare shoulder “I do love you” she affirmed against soft skin.  
Agatha Scoffed. Hecate lifted her head and looked into the older witch’s eyes “What was that? Do you have something to say?” Agatha stared back, trying to supress a smirk. Hecate leaned close and whispered in her ear “That’s two ungrateful outbursts, Mrs. Cackle. One more and I will make you regret it.”  
“How will you make me regret it, Mrs. Hardbroom?”  
“I will redden your backside so that you won’t be able to sit for a week”  
Agatha’s breath instantly turned shaky with greed. Hecate nipped at her earlobe before withdrawing to look at her face to make sure her message was received. Agatha’s eyes were alight. It was only a matter of time before her third outburst. Hecate had just enough time and all the necessary privacy to make her scream before getting back to her work. 

Agatha’s body was a source of nearly endless delight for Hecate. At times when Hecate questioned her relationship Agatha had always, as if she sensed it, pulled her back in with a mix of cruelty and affection only she could devise. Hecate repaid her in kind: cruelty and affection in equal measure. She kissed Agatha’s chest then sunk to her knees to kiss her belly, her hips, her thighs. She pressed her face to each part, savoring the luxuriant softness of the nearly bare body before her. She sank her teeth into one pale thigh and left a red bite mark, and another, and another. Agatha’s breathing was deep and impatient now. Hecate left another bite mark on her belly, then her hip. She retraced her steps, covering each red mark with a kiss. With one finger she teased a line over the black silk in front of her face. She didn’t need to feel Agatha’s knickers to know she was wet, it had begun to spread just past them, a delicate sheen between her thighs. Hecate pressed a kiss to her lover’s mons “So ready for me” she praised.  
“Impatient” Agatha corrected. 

Hecate smiled at the floor; she had been waiting for this. She arranged her face to be the very model of severity before she stood up. Agatha wore a wicked smirk. Hecate ran gentle fingers through her wife’s silver hair, clutching a fistful of it just at the back. She pulled at it, forcing Agatha to look up into her face “Mrs. Cackle, I have warned you about outbursts of that sort and I will not warn you again. This time, you will be punished”. She guided Agatha by the hair to turn around and then she bent her over the desk. She let go of Agatha’s hair and yanked her dress down to the floor. She waved away her bra. Hecate’s favorite way to have Agatha was in nothing but her garter belt and stockings. She ran sharp nails down bare back to the waist of her garter belt. Pressing her pelvis to Agatha’s backside she took her time caressing that lavish body. She took a step back, waved away Agatha’s sodden knickers and took a moment to appreciate the view. “Such a lovely snow white bottom. What color shall we turn it?” She peeked at her submissive’s face, she was smiling in anticipation, her lush mouth reverently open. “A nice blush perhaps…” Hecate stroked Agatha’s exposed arse affectionately “or perhaps…” she stole another look at that delicious mouth “...you’d prefer a crimson. I think crimson suits your temperament.” She undid the clasps of her garter and folded it out of the way.

Hecate massaged the round flesh of the lovely bottom she was about to discipline; it was important that her lover feel no more pain than she wanted to. After grabbing two last luscious handfuls it was time to begin. She began gently, a little smack that made Agatha’s breath catch. Another little one on the other cheek. Another interrupted breath. She soothed the now slightly pink patches of skin. She landed another smack, harder than the first two. Agatha moaned but caught herself. She didn’t want to give Hecate the satisfaction-not yet. Hecate kept up her pattern, spanking, soothing, cooing insults and praise to disobedient lover. “you get yourself into these situations, Agatha” another smack. “All I ask for is a little patience” and another and her pet started to moan. “You are so lovely like this, my darling.” Another. “Stubborn. Petulant.” A firm squeeze of her hip. “Completely irresistible.” One very hard smack on the less red of the two cheeks won her a most satisfying husky voiced cry from Agatha, and a sharp intake of breath through her teeth. “I think you’ve learned your lesson. You’ve been so good. You’ve taken your punishment very graciously.” She leaned over to place a kiss on her wife’s back. “I think you’ve earned a reward.”

Hecate waved her hands, magically shortening her nails. Being well versed in Agatha’s pleasure, she confidently pressed three fingers into her eager and waiting cunt. “Oh yes” Agatha beamed, her voice throaty and low. Hecate fucked Agatha slowly while she tenderly kissed the parts of her she had just assailed. Her free hand caressed and groped Agatha’s trembling thighs.  
“Tell me what you want, darling. Am I doing what you want? This is you reward, I want you to enjoy it. I want you to remember what good girls get.”  
“I want to see you.” Agatha rasped.  
Hecate removed her hand from Agatha, and with her other she regained her grip on her love’s hair, guiding her slowly up, knowing she would be stiff from bending over the desk for so long. Both standing and facing each other, Hecate pulled her wife to her for a kiss. Agatha’s mouth was hot and greedy, she kissed Hecate hard and deep. Hecate pulled away only to tell her to spread her legs. The taller woman had to bend a little to reach the wetness waiting for her between those spread legs. She slid her fingers back inside, enjoying the return to wet warmth surrounding her fingers. Agatha leaned into her and moaned her appreciation. Hecate kissed her neck, leaving little love bites that she would have to remember to glamour over.  
Hecate loved the soft skin at Agatha’s neck and the feeling of those magnificent breasts pressing against her. She fucked her harder, pulled her hair tighter, kissed her open moaning mouth. She gazed at the reverent face of the woman in her hands, so beautiful and so very like her sister’s. For just a second-a fraction of a second-Hecate saw a kinder face, the face of a wiser, more patient woman: Ada’s face. She felt the pain in her heart like she’d been struck by an arrow. No more. She had promised herself she wouldn’t. It wasn’t allowed. It wasn’t right. It wasn’t fair to Ada for Hecate to picture her now, to think of her ever. To mask her minute hesitation, just in case Agatha had noticed it, she sank her teeth into Agatha’s shoulder. Instantly Agatha cried out and her legs began to shake. She leaned into Hecate for support while her orgasm wracked her body. 

Hecate cupped the mound of wet curls that was now twitching in the aftershock of orgasm. She pressed kiss after kiss to her wife’s neck and whispered in her ear “That’s better. I like you like this, I like you when you’re mine” Agatha smiled a derisive smile. She always did when Hecate was tender with her. She always mocked kindness. When she could stand on her own Hecate let go of Agatha and bent down to lovingly fondle and kiss her breasts, still a little red from being pressed to the desk for so long. She kissed Agatha’s mouth again, taking time to do her best to mean to kiss the woman she was kissing, to not intend it for someone else. 

With a flourish she magicked her hands clean, her nails back to their usual points, and her disheveled clothes back to pristine condition. Agatha sighed when Hecate combed her hair smooth with attentive fingers. Hecate took her love’s face in her hands and kissed her, meaning it for the right person this time. She swept her hands up through the air around Agatha, magically replacing and mending her clothes. Agatha, smiling softly, allowed her face to be kissed repeatedly and her body to be held tightly in strong slender arms. Hecate’s lips pressed to her ear and gave her one more, softly spoken order “No soothing spells, Mrs. Cackle. I want you to feel me all day.” Then she added “and I expect you in my bedroom at 9pm exactly. Am I understood?” A warm smile spread across Agatha’s face.  
“Yes, Mrs. Hardbroom.”  
Hecate stood straight and snapped her fingers. The silencing spell ended and the door swung open.  
“I shall see you tonight” Hecate declared as she transferred away.


End file.
